My Shepard adventure
by 33K72
Summary: I do not own the rights to Mass effect this is completely nonprofit and just for fun. My dream play through as Cmdr. Shepard in Mass effect 2.
1. Dead specter walking

human Spectres

Gavriil Golovkin  
>Colonist<br>Ruthless  
>Adept<br>gender male  
>Nationality Russian<br>Paragon 30% Renegade 70%  
>born March 22, 2151<p>

Margaret Rommel  
>Spacer<br>Sole Survivor  
>Sentinel<br>gender female  
>Nationality European British<br>Paragon 60% Renegade 40%  
>born March 1, 2157<p>

Shepard  
>Earth born<br>War Hero Soldier  
>gender male<br>nationality Arab-American  
>Paragon 67% Renegade 33%<br>Recruited everyone to fight Saren  
>Released Rachni Queen<br>killed Wrex  
>Richard L. Jenkins died destroying the cloning facility on Virmire. For his service both the salarian and turian governments, awarded him the salarian Silver Dagger and turian Nova Cluster medals, becoming the first human to receive these awards.<br>Kaidan lived Staff Commander  
>Ashley lived Operations Chief<br>Saren suicided good  
>Saved Council<br>Donnel Udina becomes Councilor  
>David Anderson Adm.<br>No romance during ME1 but very close to Liara T'Soni  
>Romanced Tali during ME2<p>

Mass effect 2 Cerberus base Shepherd is wearing a Cerberus assault armor because I honestly think that would be the only armor on the base at the time

* * *

><p>Wilson "come on. it's just through hear. "said Wilson as he opened the door." Miranda? But you were..."<p>

Sheperd moved fast grabbing the gun from Miranda hands before she could fire it at Wilson throwing her to the ground in the process. He then aimed his gun at Wilson who was about ready to shoot Miranda. Shooting the gun out of his hands And kicking his feet out from under him." You know now it's going to be hard to trust either of you." Sheppard said slightly annoyed.

Jacob knew that Shepard was good but he had no idea he was this good.

Miranda got back up "well Shepard do you think I sabotage the station?"

"No. But I'm not going to have you kill the man that killed so many people and try to kill me. So excuse me if I want to question him first before you go all gung ho okay." Shepard said in a mocking tone." Now Wilson could you explain to me why you sabotage the station?"Wilson looks slightly nervous "why do you think I did?" Sheppard shoots Wilson in the foot. Wilson falls to the ground in pain"you shot me!"

"And I'll do it again, now tell me who hired you to kill me."

Wilson looked around and said"I am dead either way so go to hell." Sheppard kicked Wilson in the face stomped on his already shot foot and put his other foot on his chest pressing down hard"I can make your last moments extremely painful now tell me who hired you."

Wilson "oh God!.. Okay okay!... Just please stop!" Said In agony

Shepard "give me a name and I will!"

Wilson" it was the shadow broker! Please stop!" Said Whimpering in pain

Shepard moved his foot from Wilson shot foot and with his other foot kicked Wilson in the face knocking him unconscious."

Miranda was about to pick up her gun when Sheppard pointed his gun at her head "I wouldn't do that if I were you"Jacob Taylor responded by taking aim at Sheppard commander calm THE FUCK DOWN!" Shepard looked over a Jacob and then lowered his gun Miranda slowly picked her gun up. Jacob lowered his gun.

Shepard accomplished what he had wanted both of them were scared shirtless. So now in theory he could give them orders. "Jacob I want you to secure Wilson bind him and threw him in the cargo hold on the shuttle. Miranda you come with me and help me like for survivors."

Miranda" if they're not here now they are not coming." Sheppard then grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the entrance of the room and said"do you hear that that's gunfire. And if you listen very closely you can hear people shouting now you will help me look for survivors is that understood Ms. Lawson." He said in a childlike way the way a parent would talk to a baby

"How do you know my surname?" "I listen to your notes Ms. Lawson about me and I also listen to several other recordings from various people. Now that I'm done answering your questions let's go help the people that are putting up a desperate fight to survive here okay."

Jacob was tieing up Wilson for his part Jacob was reminded of a alliance drill instructor. From the records he had read about Sheppard he was a good person but there had also been mentioned that he could be pain in the butt. Jacob was suddenly snapped on his thoughts. When Sheppard grabbed him by the shoulder "I am going to need your shotgun you can use Wilson's firearm" then he threw his pistol over to Miranda. "Jacob I am counting on you to hold this position is that understood. Jacob nodded his head"yes commander."  
>"Good let's go Miranda!"<p>

Shepard and Miranda made their way down the stairs and into another room where they had heard the most noise coming from the hallway and opened the door to see a heavy Mec was standing right there with it's back turned to them. Shepard pulled out his grenade launcher and motioned for Miranda to use Overload and that started the battle after her initial attack she pulled out both pistols Heavy Pistols and began firing. The heavy Mec turned around only to shot in the head by two grenade launcher rounds causing its head to explode when the second round made impact the Mec fall to the ground And exploded.

They continued to make their way through until they found platoon of mecs surrounding a group of Cerberus operatives Shepherd fired an impact shot at the middle of the group causing two to blow up that were besides. This got the attention of all the mecs and they opened fire on him. Miranda had snuck behind the group and began firing upon them as well. The Cerberus operatives that had any ammo left began returning fire as well. Within three minutes all the Mecs were destroyed.

Shepard was the first to move from his position. Quickly followed by Miranda"how many a group?" Miranda asked the man got up who looked like to be in his 40s and looked like senior officer of the group.12 But we think there is a group of 49 down the hall with what remains of the assault force. But There are heavy mecs in between us and them."

Shepard then spoke" salvage any ammo you need off the Mecs and get to the escape shuttle's. Me Miranda will go help them shepherd then walked over to create found another grenade launcher and some more ammo for his shotgun he threw one of the grenade launchers to Miranda." Ready" he said Miranda nodded her head and they both made their way to the remaining Cerberus operatives.

Five heavy Mecs and two more platoons of Mecs later they made it to where the down Cerberus operatives were.

The last heavy Mec was making its way towards the group and their makeshift barricade and it looked like they were running low on ammo or had no ammo left at all Sheperd used the last two of his grenade launcher rounds hitting the Mec in the back causing Mec to turn around.

This also caught the attention of all the Mecs around he quickly went in to cover Miranda who had been waiting for a chance to hit the heavy Mec hard seeing her chance she quickly use overload and then fired her last grenade launcher round and hit it in the head causing it to fall over

the remaining operatives seeing this as their only chance to escape open fire or through anything they could in a last-ditch effort to escape the firefight ensued until finally after five long minutes it was over.  
>out of the 30 Cerberus operatives 21 were injured but they made it back to the shuttle to Sheppard and Miranda's relief they had found out that they had destroyed most of the Mecs and the rest of the Mecs tried to retake the shuttle room and failed miserably so technically the base was secure.<p>

Miranda knew they couldn't contact the Illusive man from the station there long-distance communication had been knocked out. "Sheppard we still need to leave the station." Sheppard nodded his head in agreement. And with the remaining uninjured people began helping the wounded onto the 4 shuttles and headed to another Cerberus base.

Shuttle with Jacob, Miranda and Sheppard

Miranda was the first to speak"as you know we are going to another Cerberus base you're going to be meeting my boss."

Shepard"The Illusive man I know about who you're working for."

Miranda "Aaa Jacob I should've known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Misleading the commander will get us nowhere." Jacob said Shepherd shook his head in agreement

"Well since we got that out of the way I have some test to run by you Sheppard."

* * *

><p>second Cerberus base<p>

Miranda had contacted the other Cerberus base and inform them that the other base was clear and all they need to do is send a few assault teams and a repair team to the station to get it back up and running when they landed medical teams were there already assisting the wounded Miranda led Jacob and Sheppard to a waiting room Jacob walked over to the one Windows

Miranda turned towards Sheppard"the illusive man will be writing for you down the hall.

Shepard proceeded down the hall to meet with the illusive man. He then walked onto a platform that scanned his body and sent a holographic projection to where the illusive man really was.

* * *

><p>Illusive man"Cmdr. Shepard."<p>

Sheppard" Illusive man I thought we'd be meeting face to face? "

Illusive man"a unnecessary precaution not unusual of for people. Who know what we know.

Shepard "And what exactly is it that we know?"

illusive man "That Our place in the universe isn't as secure as we'd like it to be. Like one man one specific man could be all that stands in the way." Sheppard then cut him off"is this about the reapers? "

The illusive man smiled"good to see the memories are still intact how you feeling."

"Not bad for a dead guy And I noticed some upgrades to."Sheppard said motioning his arms and optimistic manner.

illusive man" we tried to keep you as intact as possible. we need Sheppard we need you intact.

Sheppard"what have the reapers been doing?"

illusive man" Were at war. No one wants to admit it. But humanity is under attack. While you've been sleeping entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it's someone working for the reapers Just like Saren and the Geth aided sovereign. You've seen it you bested all of them. It's just one of the reasons why We chose to bring you back."

Sheppard"If this is a threat against humanity, you need to know mobilized the alliance."

illusive man" they suffered substantial losses fighting sovereign. They're rebuilding still stretched too thin to waste resources verifying reaper threat. Blaming the abductions on mercenaries and Pirates is easier and more convenient."

Sheppard" if what you say is true... if the reapers are behind this... I consider helping you.

Illusive man "I'd be disappointed if he accepted any of this without seeing for yourself. I have a show already taking freedoms progress the last colony to be inducted."

Sheppard" what do you think i'll find their?"

Illusive man "if I knew that I would be sending you there. Miranda We'll fill you in on the details. And Sheppard thank you for saving my personal."

And then the transmission was cut.

* * *

><p>Shepard walked back up the stairs and towards Miranda<p>

Miranda"the illusive man is very impressive With you and I know this mission will be a fairly easy for you considering what you did at the Lazarus station."

Shepard" I can't have anyone disobeying my orders While under my command understood Ms. Lawson."

Miranda"I know who I report to. An as long as you don't do anything to jeopardize Cerberus I'll do as ordered"

Shepard"good. An Don't worry we'll find out what happened to the colonies."

Miranda"Well at least you're confident. Let's hope it's not misplaced.

Shepard we have to work together here your attitude isn't helping anything."

Miranda"I have the utmost respect for your abilities. separate its your motivations that concern me. I believe in what Cerberus stands for. Only time will tell proved to be an asset or a liability to our cause.

Shepard"it's obvious you're not interested in talking.

Miranda"we had an assignment we can talk all we want about it or we can do it."

Shepard then walked over to Jacob

Jacob "I'm glad the illusive man convince you to join us, commander."

Shepard"Cerberus gave me my body back. So I'll give them a chance one chance."

Jacob"but you still don't trust them. Do you trust me commander?"

Shepard"your good man Jacob. But you may be working for the wrong people."

Jacob"maybe. But I thought the same way when I was with the alliance. That's why I'm here now."

Shepard"that's all for now."

Jacob"yes sir."

* * *

><p>on the shuttle to freedoms progress<p>

Miranda"we should be there shortly, Sheppard. The illusive man put us under your command you do you have any orders."

Shepard"what did you find on the other colonies?"

Jacob"nothing. No sign of attack no corpses out even a trace of unusual genetic material to give us clues. they just disappeared, and we've got no target to go after."

Shepard"Miranda can you tell me about anything the colony might have in way of automated defenses for security personnel.

Miranda"they had a small security force supplemented by Mecs."

Shepard"how many Mecs are we talking about here

Miranda"at least a platoon."

Shepard nodded his head"our first priority is to look for survivors."

Miranda "That's unlikely commander. No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

Jacob"be nice to find someone. Anything is better than another ghost town."

And then they landed on freedom progress.

* * *

><p>freedom progress Shepherd still is wearing a Cerberus assault armor because I honestly think that would be the only armor he could get.<p>

after the initial landing. They searched several buildings before coming into contact with some hostile mecs. After a brief firefight was over.

Jacob"I don't understand they should have recognized us as human?"

Miranda"someone must've reprogram them were not alone here."

They continue to make their way through freedoms progress and another small firefight they made their way into a building. We're Sheppard met unexpectedly tali.

As the doors opened Sheppard seen several quarians he pulled out his pistol the quarians did the same.

prazza" stop right there!"

tali"prazza! You said you'd let me handle this! Wait... Shepard?"

prazza" I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives."

tali" put those weapons down! Shepard is that... you're alive."

Shepard"remember when I gave you that I geth data, did it help you complete your pilgrimage?"

tali" yes it did. Weapons down prazza. This is definitely commander Shepherd."

prazza" why is your old commander working for Cerberus?"

tali" I don't know? Maybe we should ask him."

" well... I was dead. -_- They kind of brought me back to life. They asked for my help investigating attacks on human colonies so I agreed to help."

prazza"likely story. No organization would commit so much resources to bring back one soldier."

Shepard"you would think so?"

tali " you haven't seen Shepard and action prazza. Trust me. It was money well spent. Perhaps we can work together we're here looking for a young quarian named veetor. He was here on pilgrimage."

Shepard "isn't that a little strange? A quarian visiting a remote human colony."

tali"quarians can choose where they go on like the idea of helping a small settlement. He was Always... nervous in crowds.

prazza" she means that he was unstable. Combine that with damaged to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an infection from a open air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

tali" when he saw us landing he ran in to a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he also program the mecs to attack anything that moves.

Shepard"veetor's the only one who can tell us what happened here. We should work together to find him."

tali" good idea. You'll need two teams to get past the drones anyway.

prazza" now we're working with Cerberus?"

tali" no,prazza you're working for me if you have a problem following my orders, go wait on a ship. Head for the warehouse through the center of the colony will circle around the fireside and draw some of the drones to clear your path."

Shepard" where people really don't like Cerberus what did I miss?"

prazza" they killed our people infiltrated the flotilla and tried to blow up one of our ships"

Maranda"that's not how I would explain it exactly. It was nothing personal."

Sheppard"personal! Attacking their home falls under the personal category. But we can argue about it as much as we want its not going to bring anyone back. Right now we have a job to do."

tali" agreed. We work together to get veetor,"

Shepard" make sure to keep in radio contact."

tali" will do. Good luck, Sheppard. Whatever happens... it's good to have you back."

Just as Shepherd and his team were finishing up some drones they were contacted by tali"Sheppard prazza and his squad has gone ahead I tried to stop him. He wants to get to veetor and take him away before you can get to him."

Miranda"we should have expected this." Said quite annoyed

Jacob"we can still catch up to them."

After they finished taking down another wave of drones tali contacted them again"Shepard were at the loading docks, Veetor has activated two heavy mecs. there tearing prazza squat apart."

Shepard"open the loading duct doors now we don't have time to wait" Shepard then rushed in to the loading dock just in time to see prazza squad pulling back. He quickly ran up to them and got to the steps of the loading dock to see one of quarian fell to the ground. The heavy neck was moving towards her Sheppard aimed the grenade launcher at the head of the heavy mec and fired the whole entire heavy mec fell Heavy mec was about to self destruct Shepherd divied on top of the injured quarian to shield her from the blast. This caused the back of his suit to get severely got up with with pain Etched on his face"are you okay Ms?"

quarian" yes... Yes thank you for saving me."

Two quarian rushed up to them and another two rushed over to prazza body he was dead. Jacob and Maranda rushed over to Sheppard. Sheppard got back on his feet and walked over to the loading dock station.

* * *

><p>time skip after the conversation with veetor.<br>Right when Jacob and Maranda wanted to take him to the base

tali and three quarian walked into the loading dock station.

tali" what? veetor is injured! He needs treatment, not an interrogation."

Jacob"we won't hurt him. We just need to see if he knows anything else. he'll be returned unharmed.

Miranda"your people betrayed us once already. If we give him to you, we will never get the Intel we need."

tali" prazza was an idiot and he was killed because of it. You're welcome to take veetor's ommi-tool data, but please. Just let me take him."

Shepard " he needs medical attention tali will give us the data we need."

then three quarian walked over to veetor and help him out of the room. Just as tali" was about to leave Sheppard said"could I talk to you for a bit tali." Then he looked over at Jacob and Maranda"alone." They both walked out of the room.

After that they both left

Shepard set down on a crate and motioned for tali to sit down when she did Sheppard spoke "so what's happened in the past two years since I was dead?"

tali"Were you really dead shepherd or were you in a coma?"

Sheperd "I was dead as I could be. That's why I'm giving Cerberus another chance. They kind of brought me out of the coffin. So I kind of feel indebted to them."

tali"Shepard were talking about Cerberus here. Are you sure it's safe to trust them."

Shepard "I fully expect to be betrayed at some point. But not until the reapers are destroyed."

tali" so you doing this to get information or what."

Shepard"well that's a quarter of it. The thing is I can see some good things that they could do to help humanity I don't agree with any of the terrorist things but I do think we should have something like a salarian Special Tasks Group or the asari Commandos."

tali" so that's your goal. to takeover Cerberus."

Shepard"no or at least I won't take it over. I am going to try to push it into joining the alliance. Hopefully it will work if not you can't blame me for trying."

tali nodded her head" so you had some questions about what happened after you were killed?"

Sheperd" Williams,Garrus ,Kaidan and Liara do you have any idea where they are or what happens after the destruction of the Normandy?

tali" Ashley Williams was promoted to Operations Chief and Alenko was promoted to Staff Commander so technically he can order you around now." Sheppard laughed at this "and Garrus went back into Csec for about four months before leaving after that I don't know where he went And Liara stayed in the alliance for about a month after your death then left I don't know where she went either.

"Are you still in contact with Williams and Alenko" Sheppard asked

tali"Yes actually we were there when two new human specters where appointed by the Council. The only reason I was there was because they were appointed on the day you died the following year. "

Shepard"who were they?"

tali"Gavriil Golovkin and Margaret Rommel were their names I believe both highly decorated alliance Marines."

Shepard" well I guess I'll see you tali as Sheppard got up he shook her hand and they both left to their respective ships."

* * *

><p>back at Cerberus base<p>

Illusive man "Sheppard good work on freedom progress. The Quarians forwarded their findings from veetor's debriefing no new data. But it's still a surprising olive branch given our history. You and I have different methods but I can't argue with your results."

Shepard "you ever think about playing nice once in a while?"

Illusive man "diplomacy is great when it works but difficult when everyone already proceeds you as a threat. But more importantly. You confirmed that the collectors are behind the abductions. "

Shepard " why do I get the feeling you knew about them already."

Illusive man "I had my suspicions but I needed proof the collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the terminus systems. Looking to gether seemingly unimportant things or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete they disappear as quickly as they arrived. Back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now we had no evidence of direct aggression by the collectors. "

Shepard "any ideas why they shifted their focus to humans? "

Illusive man "if their agents of the reapers it could be any number of reasons. obviously humanity played a huge role in sovereigns destruction that might have been enough to draw their attention. What really concerns me is why they bother of abducting the columnist once the humans are paralyzed why not just kill them."

Shepard "there are things worse than death. An I'm sure what happened to the columnist is much worse than death."

Illusive man "that's a unpleasant way of looking at it."

Shepard "but you're holding something back how do you know the reapers are involved"

Illusive man "the patterns are there buried in the data. The Council and the alliance wanted to believe the reapers threat died with sovereign. You and I know better. I won't wait until the reapers are on the march we need to take the fight to them."

Shepard "I hate waiting, but I'll need a team a good one"

Illusive man "I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging at you'er a natural born leader. I'll continue to track the collectors. When they make their next appearance I'll notify you and your team. be ready. "

Shepard "you worry about the collectors. I'll make sure my team is ready."

Illusive man "good, two things before you go. First into Omega and find Mordion solus is a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the collectors paralyzing seeker swarms. "

Shepard "and the second thing is? "

Illusive man "I found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust. "

End of transmission

* * *

><p>Back in the transmission room<p>

And the doors behind Sheppard opened up to reveal Joker "hey commander. Just like old times huh? "

Smalltime skip Joker and Sheppard walking back up the stairs to the hangar Sheppard "I can't believe it's you Joker."

Joker "look who's talking I saw you get spaceed."

Shepard "got lucky. With A lot of strings attached. How'd you get here? "

Joker "it all fell apart without you, commander. Everything use started of the Council just wanted it gone. The team was broken up record sealed and I was grounded. The alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah I'd join Cerberus."

Shepard "you really trust the illusive man."

Joke "while I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad saved your life let me fly. And there's this they only told me last night. "Joker Said as they stopped in front of the window to the hangar.

And the lights in the hangar turned on to reveal a new Normandy

Joker "it's good to be home, commander?"

* * *

><p>Times skip after ship launches into space. Maranda, Sheppard and Jacob just walked onto the bridge.<p>

Jacob "welcome aboard the new Normandy, commander."

Maranda"I've been looking over the dossiers I strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus the salarian professor on Omega. We know the collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilize their victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasures to protect us."

Shepard "good point without him we are completely vulnerable to collector attack."

EDI "acquiring professor Solus seems like the most logical place to start."

Shepard "who are you?"

EDI holographic projection appeared behind Sheppard "I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence crew c like to refer to me as EDI."

Shepard turned around to look at EDI holographic projection "having an AI in charge of the Normandy system should give us an advantage."

EDI "actually, I am not in control of the ship. Cmdr. due to the potential danger of a rogue AI, Cerberus has severely restricted my capabilities. During combat, I operated electronic warfare and cyber warfare suites. Beyond that, I cannot interfere with the ships systems. I observe and offer analysts and advice. nothing more." And then EDI holographic projection disappeared.

Shepard "now that we established who's in charge let's move on to these dossiers."

Joker voice came over the intercom"final perforations for takeoff are complete commander. We're ready to go just pick a destination from the galaxy map in the CIC and I'll plot a course."

Maranda "" Jacob and I should return to posts come find us if you have any questions."

And both Jacob and Randall of the bridge.

* * *

><p>Shepard was walking to the galaxy map when he heard someone speak to him<p>

yeoman chambers "welcome aboard commander"

Shepard walked over to her"thank you and you are?"

yeoman chambers" I'm yeoman Kelly chambers I've been assigned as your administrative assistant. I'll manage your messages and help you monitor the crew. And I must say it's such an honor to work under you Cmdr. Shepard"

Shepard "I'm glad to have you on the team ms. chambers"

Kelly"please call me Kelly."

Shepard "okay Kelly"

Kelly" anything else."

Shepard "is there anything I should know? About the crew?"

Kelly " you have unread messages at your private terminal. An Joker would like to speak to you on the bridge. Anything else commander."

Shepard "Do you have a minute to talk "

Kelly "I always have time for you Cmdr.'

Shepard "do you have other responsibilities besides being my yeoman?"

Kelly "yes actually being your yeoman is just my official role. Unofficially observe the crew. Everyone knows how risky our mission is many of us may not be coming back that's a lot of pressure. I have a degree in psychology. I'm good at sensing when people are overtaxed. "

Shepard "oh a therapist."

Kelly "yes in general."

Shepard "it's good have some of your skills on the crew."

Kelly "thank you Sheppard. Is there anything else you wish to know."

Shepard "how do you feel about being assigned to the Normandy?"

Kelly "I was hand picked by the illusive man to help fight against the greatest threat known to humanity. How do I feel? Honored, exhilarated, terrified. But mostly I feel encouraged under your leadership we can not fail."

Shepard "don't worry we'll defeat the collectors."

Kelly "I trust implicitly, the moment I met you I knew I could close my eyes and fall back and you'd be there."

"Your trust is will place Ms. Chambers o sorry" Sheppard said running back of his head

Kelly "it's all right and thank you Cmdr. An I believe you like to read a message sent by Adm. Hackett"

Shepard "thank you. I'll read it in a bit after I talk to Joker."

Kelly nodded and Sheppard walked over to pilot station where Joker was.

* * *

><p>Joker "can you believe this, commander? It's my baby better than new! It fits me like a glove! And leather seats! Military may set the hardware standard but on a first gen frigate they could care less if the seats breathe. Civilian sector covered by design. "<p>

EDI" but reproduction is not intended to be perfect Mr. Moreau seamless improvements were made."

Joker "and there is the downside. I like the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet now she's got this thing I don't want to talk about. its like ship cancer."

Shepard "enjoy it, Joker if we're stuck here we might as well let them pamper us."

Joker "Ah does it breach uniform regs if I get that on a crew shirt? Because this is my favorite you have no choice! choice ever."

Shepard "technically this is a civilian ship I'm probably lucky you're still wearing pants."

Joker "I'll save that for off hour cameras, have an AI watching me 24/7 jerks."

Shepard then walked back over to his private terminal to see what the message was from Adm. Hackett. Reached his terminal and found a message from Adm. Hackett

( From: Admiral Hackett  
>Commander Shepard<p>

Our scans in the Amada system have turned up something we thought you should see: the final location of the wreckage of the SSV Normandy.  
>We thought this news might be important to you, but we also have an ulterior motive. The Alliance would like to honor the Normandy with a monument, to be built on the site of the ship's final resting place. We'd like to invite you to place the monument and be the first to walk on the site.<p>

There are still 20 crew members unaccounted for from the attack on the Normandy. If you find any signs of these lost crewman, we ask that you report to the Alliance so that those heroes' families might find some closure.

Godspeed to you, Commander. )

Shepard's hands had tightened into a fist he pushed he pushed a button on the terminal and came on the loudspeaker "Joker set a course for the citadel."

* * *

><p>Sheppard had just finished reading all of his messages and talking to all of his crewmembers some of them needed help with some things to help with their work.<p>

They had just docked at The Citadel and were just getting out of the car when they. Heard an advertisement say

Kasumi "Cmdr. Shepard entered the password and receive a free gift." Sheppard and Miranda and Jacob walked over to the advertisement screen"please tell me your password Cmdr. Shepard"

Shepard "silence is Golden."

Kasumi "good to finally meet you Cmdr. Shepard. Kasumi goto I'm a fan. "

Shepard "Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission?"

Kasumi "honestly I'm shocked they didn't come to me sooner. my fault for being hard to find i guess."

Shepard "good to have you along, Kasumi you ready to go?"

Kasumi "I travel light. I've already slipped my things on board your ship. I'm really glad you're helping me out with the heist. Can't wait to see how you look in former wear. "

Shepard "I have a feeling you know something I don't."

Kasumi "they didn't tell you? And they call me secretive. I'm looking for my old partner's gray box. A man named Donovan hock took it and I'm planning to get it back. "

Shepard "if that's what Cerberus promised we will get it done. "

Kasumi "it'll be fun and if we're lucky you won't have to draw your gun."Kasumi then walked out of her hiding place." We should probably wrap this up you look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship Sheppard."

* * *

><p>Illusive man room someone appeared on the holographic projection<p>

Illusive man "a Mr. Constantinople and to what do I owe to this unexpected visit."

Constantinople "I'm calling because I have heard that Cmdr. Shepard is up and moving again. I hope my money was spent wisely."

Illusive man "yes the first six Normandy's are complete and the other one you paid half for is nearly finished with my new private army. We should have a military force ready for when the reapers attack."

Constantinople "good and with Shepherd leading the fight against them humanity can't lose this war. My man and i will be ready for when they attack I just hope you are."

Illusive man "don't worry we will be."

End of transmission

* * *

><p>Shepard then went through customs and got the scanner should no longer recognized him as a dead man thanks to the c sec And to help with that once that was done he headed to the apartment complex<p>

Miranda "where we going Shepard?"

Sheperd "were heading to my apartment here." he said as they entered through the doors

asari apartment manager" can I help you sir?"

Sheperd "I am Mr. Goldberg I was wondering if I have any packages that have been delivered."

asari apartment manager " actually we do we been waiting for you for about two years. They're in your apartment. Here's your keys"

Shepard "thank you." And they walked over to the elevator and went up four levels before stopping.

Miranda "why do you go by the name Mr. Goldberg?"

Sheperd " because when I purchased this apartment people would not leave me alone I was in the media all the damn time." He said as he opened his apartment door

They walked into a small apartment with a small kitchen and living room and separate bathroom and bedroom.

Sheppard "take a seat I will be back in a minute" as he grabbed the two packages on the kitchen counter and made his way to his bedroom and closed the door.

Sheppard walked out of the room wearing a new battle armor suit (Blood Dragon Armor because I love the suit) and a M-76 Revenant attached to his back. "Well I think the council wants to talk to me"

* * *

><p>asari counselor "this meeting would be more productive if udina was to join us. "<p>

Adm. Anderson "counselor udina isn't available. But as his top advisor I speak with his full authority and approval. Cmdr. Shepard will be here any"Shepard enters the room." oh, Cmdr. we were just talking about you. "

Shepard "it's been a long time, Anderson I hope the past two years have treated you good. "

Adm. Anderson "there've been some rough spots. It's good to have you back. "

salarian counselor "we have heard many rumors surrounding your expected return. Some of them are... unsettling. "

asari counselor "we called this meeting so you could explain your actions shepherd. We owe you that much. After all you saved our lives in the battle against saren and his geth. "

Sheperd "the collectors are abducting human colonists in the terminus systems." Sheppard sent data to them from the attack on freedom's progress with his Omni-tool." As you can see by the video the collectors are the ones who are attacking human settlements as to the reason why it is still unknown."

Turian counselor "the terminus systems are beyond our jurisdiction you're colonists knew that when they left counsil space."

Sheperd "it is my duty as a specter to relay information I gain to the Council this would be invaluable to colonists in the terminus systems if you publicize the data. So that the colonists can prepare in case of a collector attack."

The three counselors looked amongst each other and nodded in agreement.

asari counselor "Even though it is out in our jurisdiction it would be immoral to not inform the colonists in the terminus systems of these attacks after this meeting we will be sending this data to other specters and to our respective military and we will publicize the data in a another solar day first we have to go through this data."

Sheperd "the Quarians flotilla also has this data and can backup our story. But I sense you wish to talk about my work with Cerberus."

asari counselor " yes we would we are in a difficult position you are working with  
>Cerberus an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason a capital offense "<p>

Adm. Anderson "That's too far shepherd is a hero if counselor udina were here he wouldn't let this white wash continue."

asari counselor "maybe there is a compromise. Not public knowledge meant giving your ties. But something to show peripheral support."

Turian counselor "Shepard if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the terminus systems the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a specter."

Shepard looked at Anderson and they both nodded. Sheppard " I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

asari counselor "good luck with your investigation. Sheppard we hoped for a quick resolution and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus." And then the Council holograms disappeared.

And in walked counselor udina "Anderson we need to talk about.. Shepherd! What are you doing here?"

Sheperd "not used to seeing ghost counselor udina. I was reporting my findings on the attacks on the colonists in the terminus systems To the Council. The collectors are behind the abductions." Sheppard then send the data to udina.

counselor udina" collectors we never suspected that he said watching the video."

Shepard "The other Council members reinstated my status as a specter they're just happy I'm staying out in the terminus systems. I take it you have no objections counselor."

counselor udina" yes yes I could see how that arrangement works best for both sides and I have no objections to your reinstatement. But why is Anderson here?"

Adm. Anderson"I invited Shepperd here to speak with the Council we just finished our meeting."

counselor udina "you still have no right to do this without my knowledge maybe it's time the alliance found me a new advisor."

Shepard" do you really want people to know you're advisor arranged a deal without you?"

Adm. Anderson "you can say you knew all along. Or you can explain to the alliance how you want to replace me for doing your job. "

counselor udina" you don't leave me much choice, but I know how this game is played outside of the other counselors I on board."

Shepard"good to see you counselor." udina nodded and left the room.

Adm. Anderson "what An ass. As bad as udina was before his 10 times worse now that he's part of the Council. Better him than me though and he's done a good job promoting alliance interests with the Citadel. But enough of udina why didn't you bring up the collectors involvement with the reapers?"

Shepard "because the Council would not believe me I'd rather have them do something than nothing at all. An Do you think you could push the alliance into doing something about the collector attacks in the terminus systems? "

Adm. Anderson "I'll see what I can do."

Shepard "thanks and I was wondering Adm. Hackett sent me this message I was wondering if you could sign off on the loading for the memorial statue of the ssv Normandy so I could deliver it to the crash site. "

Adm. Anderson looked at the message and nodded "yes I can. It should be done in a half an hour."

Shepard "so how's the last couple of years treated you?

Adm. Anderson "working for udina isn't how I plan to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I am just beating my head against a wall. Knowing the truth about sovereign is brutal. It's nightmare stuff I can't blame others for not wanting to believe it. But I know how important it is. So I keep trying fighting the good fight right ?"

Shepard "and that's all I ask of you good friend. So what happened to Williams and alenko after the Normandy was destroyed."

Adm. Anderson "staff commander alenko and Operations Chief Williams are still with the alliance both of them are working on a special mission it's Classified. I can't say anymore not while you're working with Cerberus."

Shepard "while thank you for the information."

Adm. Anderson "hope to see you again commander Sheperd."

Shepard "same to you Adm. Anderson."

And Shepard left the room.


	2. Stealing Memorys

Stealing Memory

Shepard and Kasumi were flying in the skies Bekenstein heading to Donovan Hock party to steal back keiji's graybox that Donovan Hock had stolen.

Kasumi "You clean up well Mr. Solomon gunn. Hock won't know what hit him. "

Shepard "I assume Solomon Gunn is my cover."

Kasumi "you run a small but talented band of mercenaries out in the terminus systems. Precisely the type of person hock respects. I took the liberty of giving you a reputation paper's witnesses article in badass weekly. Just don't start talking business with him and you'll be fine "

Shepard "now's probably a good time to fill me in on the details."

Kasumi "you have been waiting patiently"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>time skip landed at Donovan Hock home.<p>

Kasumi "this is our stop." She said as she exited the car and Shepard close the door and followed behind her"after you Mr. Gunn." And Shepard took the lead and began walking to the buildings entrance.

Eclipse mercenary "just one moment Sir there seems to be an issue with the statute." Both of them stopped and waited for the mercenary definition scans

Donovan Hock began walking out of his house to greet his new guests "is there a problem here?"

Eclipse mercenary "no Mr. Hock just doing a scam."

Donovan Hock "I don't believe we've met. Donovan Hock."

Shepard "I've heard a lot about you. Named Solomon Gunn." He said while extending his hand shake hocks hand

Donovan Hock "and I heard a lot of you. You've been very busy lately if the extranet is to be believed." Refusing to shake Shepard's hand

Eclipse mercenary "Sir the scanners are picking anything up." Hock turned his attention to the mercenary

Donovan Hock "I don't think our guests would come all the way here from Ilium just to cause trouble. Do you?" Hock said shutting up the mercenary "you may pass through Mr. Gunn with my apologies. But I will ask your companion to remain outside you understand I hope"

Shepard "no problem you're the host."

Donovan Hock "enjoy the party Mr. Gunn."

Kasumi "well that didn't go as I expected." She said as they walked over to the side of the entrance steps

Shepard "he probably knows who you are if he killed your friend he probably knew who you were already. He doesn't strike me as a man who only does his homework halfway through."

Kasumi " We've never seen each other in person. But I guess you could be right he does seem like a extremely paranoid man. So I guess this leaves only one option I'll out of sight and stick with you the best I can." And they began walking up the steps to the entrance"we'll keep radio contact in case something goes wrong" Kasumi then vanished using her stealth technology

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>time skip 10 minutes after Shepard entered the party he had listen to several conversations one about if he was alive or dead still. he had also found some information out on the woman in charge of the mercenaries. Shepard began to make his way down to the vault door<p>

Kasumi "very nice there's more here than I expected" she said as she entered the room

Shepard stopped and looked at the statue of Saren Arterius the image of him shooting himself in the head flash in his mind he pitied him. But then his train of thought was broken by Kasumi

Kasumi "password-protected voice locked to kinetc barrier. DNA scanner looks like an EX-700 series everything and vault needs to be impenetrable. "

Shepard "this going to be a problem?"

Kasumi "please remember who you're talking to. Will need to get a voice sample for the voice locked deal you'll have to chat up Hock for that. We'll have to find a password too. DNA child's play we should find plenty of DNA samples in hocks private quarters and the barrier to the power and never fails if we can find it. keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep. And I'm better. Let's get to it. "

Shepard after finding the power source for the barrier and Kasumi shedding the barrier down move towards Donovan Hock to get the voice sample.

Donovan Hock "Mr. Gunn I hope you're having a good time! That scene at the door hasn't soured your evening I hope."

Shepard "I understand the security level but who would dare try to break into Donovan Hock's home? "

Donovan Hock "gunn in our line of work we attract a certain element fuw you understand the pains we take to keep the barbarians at bay. People these days want comfort and entertainment love. They don't see that the galaxy is fragile. They only have to worry about simple luxuries. Why because people like me and you are doing the terrible things they keep the galaxy spanning. This party is for us. The cleaners. The support structure of the galaxy is gleeful dissolutions of peace. "

Kasumi on the radio "I said get them talking you got them talking."

Shepard then walked over to the security room Kasumi open the door for him and they proceeded into the room the door outside the security room was hacked and Shepard shot both of the guards in the head. After that they got the password and hack into the radio channels of the mercenaries and after that went into hocks private quarters got DNA sample and made his way back to the vault where they got Shepard armor and equipment

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>after getting back keiji's graybox and Donovan Hock hologram appeared.<p>

Donovan Hock "don't bother its code locked. I had a feeling that was you at the door and if it was really you you'd get through my security."

Kasumi "you know me I don't like to disappoint."

Donovan Hock "I mean what's in your graybox Kasumi. You know I am willing to kill you for it. Continues to ramble "

Shepard walks over to a piece of artwork and shot it

Donovan Hock "no!"

Shepard "did I get your attention."

Kasumi "that shut him up."

Donovan Hock "kill! Them!"

Shepard pulled out his grenade launcher and waited for the doors to open at the end of the hallway they opened to reveal 10 eclipse mercenaries they fired two rounds into them killing them all.

Kasumi "not much for formalities are you."

Shepard "if they get my way thay will be crushed under my boot."

Kasumi "remind me to never get in your way." And they proceeded down the hallway into the security room and into a underground military storage area. Two of the hangar doors open and to eclipse mercenaries came through. Shepard and shot the one that came through the left hangar door while Kasumi snuck up behind the other came through the right-hander door and kill him.

Just then to flush grenades were thrown into the room right in front of Shepard blinding him. "fuck!" And Shepard took cover after a few seconds his eyesight recovered to see it to see a heavy Mec coming right for his position. He reloaded his M-76 Revenant and jumped out of his position and began firing at the robot damn thing fired a missile at him he barely had time to form a barrier he was thrown against the wall behind him he raised his M-76 Revenant of the robot and began firing again

Kasumi used overload on the robot causing it to divert its attention to her

Giving Shepard Shepherd time to reload his gun and run over to some steel crates and began firing at the back of the robot penetrating its armor and right when I was turning around self-destructed .

Five Eclipse mercenaries who had been providing cover fire for the heavy Mec began advancing day through 3 flash grenades into the area shepherd Kasumi and were in. Both of took cover. Shepard popped out of his cover and not loose two three round bursts of fire taking out one of the eclipse mercenaries. Shepard ready a grenade of his own and threw it at them with only 2 seconds to spare before it blew up it blew up in midair right in front of three of the mercenaries blowing him into the dream behind them or the crates behind them Shepard rushed over there jumped over the crates his enemies had just been taken cover behind and shot all three of them before they could recover from the blast.

Kasumi taking out the fourth by sneaking up on them and delivering a critical hit to their head. They continue to make their way through underground arms factory. And after several more skirmishes made their way through to the landing dock.

To see Donovan appear in a fighter shepherd who had his grenade launcher armed already let loose five rounds on the thing taking out its shields forcing Donovan to leave the battlefield shepherd and Kasumi made short work of the three waves of mercenaries that came while Donovan was hiding.

Once Donovan emerged again to more eclipse squads appeared "shepherd the gunships back if I can get to the ship I can disable the shields all you have to do is clear path for me "

Shepard moved from his cover and charged at the eclipse squad in the way of Kasumi downing all four of them replacing his grenade launcher with his assault rifle provided cover fire for her against the other squat so she could disable the shields she ran onto the piping to the right of them and from there jumped onto the ship using her Omni-tool causing the ship to go off balance.

Shepard having taken up the rest of the eclipse mercenaries turned his attention back to the gunship and began firing at the cockpit window firing a concussion shot at it as well Kasumi after landing back on the ground filed suit in before Donovan Hock could retreat back away a bullet made its way through the glass striking him in the lung causing him to go into shock for a second and another bullet came through the glass hitting him in the head after that the gunship collided into the rocks below.

Shepard then contacted the Normandy "Joker contact the alliance there some stolen artwork here is invaluable to human history. "

Joker"okay commander"

The alliance ship Norfork was nearby and quickly responded to the call from the spector Shepard. And within a half an hour to secure Donovan Hock's home and arrested all the eclipse mercenaries that had remained behind and had seized a treasure trove of data that would lead to many arms dealers being arrested for crimes genocide.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>back on the shuttle heading to the Normandy<p>

Kasumi was looking at keiji's graybox and then looked over at Shepard and nodded for him to turn on the virtual-reality program for her she inserted gray box into the ship's onboard computer and turned on her virtual reality glasses

keiji "Kasumi if you're seeing its because I'm dead the information we found is all here it's a big Kasumi if the council ever got wind of this the alliance could be implicated Kasumi I... I encrypted the information to keep it safe and I uploaded the encryption key to your gray box so no one could get the whole package. But if I'm dead and if anyone knows about this then I've made you a target my love I'm so so sorry."

Kasumi "keiji... "

keiji "I know you can send me you want to keep these memories forever but ill need some neural implant to know I'll always be with you. So please destroy these files there's nothing more I can do to protect you."

Kasumi "I... I can't do that! This is all I have left!"

keiji "goodbye Kasumi I love you."

Shepard "is there anyway we can just destroy the information?"

Kasumi "no keiji is a master of encrypting files he laced the information into his memories. He can get one without experiencing the other."

Shepard "is there anyway we can just destroy the information?"

Kasumi "no keiji is a master of encrypting files he laced the information into his memories. He can get one without experiencing the other."

Shepard took a deep breath and sighed "you heard him it's what he would want."

Kasumi "but it's all I have left of him."

Shepard "he would want YOU to move on. So honor his final wish destroy the gray box."

Kasumi "goodbye keiji.." she said as she pushed the button that deleted all the information on the gray box.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>back on the Normandy Sheppard was contacted by the Council.<p>

So he headed to his room on the Normandy. And open a channel

and right off the bat he got a mouthful from counselor udina" what the hell were you thinking you're all over the extranet and your killing of Donovan Hock and the repercussions on the salarian and human governments has caused a political shit storm."

Shepard "I'm doing my job! Donovan Hock was a monster to say the least. And the art in his home was all priceless relics from are cultures."

salarian counselor" still you did not follow your orders to stay in the terminus systems."

asari counselor "I'm glad he didn't follow our orders because now arms trafficking has dropped by 15% because of Shepard's actions the galaxy is safer good work shepherd."

Shepard "thank you Madam counselor."

Then something happened that Shepherd never expected to happen in his life

Turian counselor "Shepard I have severely misjudged you. you have now proven without a doubt that you are not just interested in human advancement and as a token of friendship the hierarchy will remove the restrictions of staying to the terminus space."

Shepard resisted the urge to have his eyes pop out of his head and saying holy crap  
>he could only nod his head in thanks."<p>

The Turian counselor did the same "I believe our meeting is over good day to you spector " and the holograms went out.

Chapter 2 is is done

Chapter 3 will be about meeting three people in Omega may be recruiting one person.


End file.
